


His Scent

by kaythemom



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Fluff, I'm Sorry, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Taeyang is overworking himself, Youngkyun is sad, lowkey angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 01:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11369904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaythemom/pseuds/kaythemom
Summary: Taeyang is overworking himself yet again and Youngkyun has had enough. Why cant his boyfriend treat himself better?





	His Scent

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't find it comfortable to write smut in the hotel's lobby so enjoy this quick drabble as I relax with my family.

"You're overworking yourself again," Youngkyun whines into Taeyang's neck as he wraps himself around the older like a koala.

"Why aren't you asleep yet? You've been home for over three hours, you shouldn't have waited for me," the blue-haired boy sighs out and kisses the latter on top of his head, taking in the scent of his body, the minty shower gel, the overly mature cologne and the actual scent of Youngkyun. It was his favorite, the first thing he could smell in the morning and the last scent that was engulfing him while falling asleep.

"I wanted to wait for you. Actually, my plan was to pick you up and bring you home but I was too tired," Youngkyun pouts and pulls the older closer.

"I'm here with you now so you can go to sleep now," another soft kiss is placed on the younger's messy hair.

"This is not about me. You've done it again. You promised you'll sleep enough and stop overworking yourself. And here you are again, coming home at 4 am. Hyung, I honestly don't know what would make you rest more," tiredness is lacing Youngkyun's voice but he's drop dead serious.

"You need to rest. And if you don't, I'll force you," he whispers as he goes up and kisses Taeyang, biting his lower lip to emphasize his words. The older whines low in his throat, soft blush immediately dusting his cheeks pale pink. Youngkyun licks into his mouth, discovering the welcoming wet warmth and playing with his shy tongue. Taeyang moans and separates the kiss, soft pants escaping his parted lips as he rests his head in the crook of Youngkyun's neck.

"Is this how you'd force me to rest? Because right now I'm more awake than I've ever been," Taeyang giggles and it's just so easy to joke around with the younger instead of making him worried, so easy to let himself be wrapped in his embrace, so easy to lean on him and fully trust him, oh so easy to love him.

"Hyung, go to sleep," the blonde boy playfully bites his earlobe and receives a weak punch to his shoulder.

"Love you," the older whispers and cuddles up against his boyfriend's back, snuggling into the warmth of another human body.

"Love you too. Wish you'd treat yourself better though," the pout is evident in Youngkyun's voice.

"Yeah, yeah, let's talk about it in the morning," Taeyang is already half asleep, the playful undertone still in his voice.

"Hyung, I'll tie you up if you don't sleep more."

"Hmm, my baby is kinky."

"Sleep!"


End file.
